The present invention relates to a razor supporting a blade in a razor head.
A razor head of a razor disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a blade member to which blades are attached, a blade base member located on the back side of the razor head, and a top member located on the near side of the razor head. The blade member is clamped between the blade base member and the top member.
The blade member includes blades and a seat on which the blades are arranged. The seat includes a blade supporting portion that supports the blades and a plurality of elastic leg portions that supports the blade supporting portion. The elastic leg portions are arranged in the blade base member. A plurality of blade mounting portions, a plurality of bridge portions, and a plurality of shaving scum removal holes are formed in the blade supporting portion. The blade mounting portions each extend in the extending direction of the cutting edge of the corresponding blade and are arranged in the blade arrangement direction, which is perpendicular to the extending direction of the cutting edge. The bridge portions extend in the blade arrangement direction to couple the blade mounting portions together. The shaving scum removal holes are arranged one by one for each of the blade mounting portions and extend in the extending direction of the cutting edge of the corresponding blade in correspondence with the cutting edge. When the blades of the blade member press the skin surface, the elastic leg portions are elastically deformed in correspondence with the pressing force applied to the blades. This allows the seat, which supports the blades, to move between the blade base member and the top member.